Talk:Requip: The Shogun/@comment-30427798-20161119071158
So I admire the idea of the magic. And I came up with a description for it that you might like. After making this I was like "damn I gotta show it to this dude." Requip: The Shogun (独裁者になる, Dokusai-sha ni naru, meaning 'become the dictator') is a variation of Requip magic revolving around the concepts of samurai armor and supernatural swords. A Shogun is a hereditary commander-in-chief in feudal Japan. Because of the military power concentrated in it’s hands and the consequent weakness of the nominal head of state (the mikado or emperor), a shogun was generally the real ruler of the country until feudalism was eventually abolished. Samurai Shogun are often depicted as Japanese warriors in special suits of armor. Some even wearing special monstrous masks. Requip: The Shogun allows the user to wear different variations of armors and masks along with wielding various types of samurai swords. Some are able to wield multiple swords. Each item imbued with their own supernatural effects. The items are generally stored in a realm called the shogun realm. This basically serves as a realm for containing the items of most shogun requip users. Every user has their own special inventory, though the realm is accessible for all. Because Shoguns are from the feudal era where samurai were dominant, it is safe to conclude that each user of this magic passively has access to sword magic as a sub-magic with each sword. There are many techniques involved in this magic that also make this magic considered a form of caster magic as well as a holder magic. –Known Shogun Spells– -Phantasmal Rider (幻影のライダーGen'ei no raid):This spell creates a large familiar that aids the user in traveling and transportation purposes and much less geared towards combat. The user makes a magic circle appear at a desired location. Following which appears an animal-shaped familiar of choice. The familiar’s form can range from any non-fictional animal of any shape and size and their movement speed can range from 25 meters per second to 120 meters per second. –Subjective Assault (主観的アサルト, Shukan-teki asaruto): This is a spell allowing the user to project humanoid samurai spirits in the form of familiars. First the user positions him/herself in a special samurai stance. A magic circle appears directly under the user followed by surges of magical energy swiftly emitting from the bodies of the user. The magical energy then changes into living sentient being as though being moulded into them. The beings being in the form of samurai ghosts. Each samurai having its own armor and its own mask along with having its primary weapon with it; a long samurai sword. Though autonomous, the samurai are extensive projections of a combination of both the user’s will-power and the user’s magic power allowing them to act according to the user’s will. In other words, the user’s will becomes their command. -Reign of Metal (金属の支配, Kinzoku no shihai): This spell is quite advanced for most shogun users. The user stretches a hand towards the sky following the appearance of a larger magic circle appearing in the sky. After a while, the circle in the sky begins to glow brightly with a large flash followed by the descent of an innumerable number of samurai swords. They rain for as long as the user has set it to rain down, but the more they rain down is the more magic being drained from the user. After the swords descend upon the targeted environment, the user can follow up the effects with a hand sign that will force the swords to glow and explode with special magical power that ravages anything within their range. It is to be noted that this effect has been designed to leave the user unharmed only when wearing a special form of shogun armor. Do tell me what you think